Amanda Darkheart's story
by PinkangelNT
Summary: This is my first story so with reviews please go easy on me... This is about a 5 year old girl that traveled from her present time to the past. Has a bit of Sonic in this story but i forgot to make them their Sonic forms sorry ; so sorta a crossover and Sonic and Shadow are mentioned in this story.


Amanda's Trip to the Past

Amanda Darkheart, a little girl with brown hair, her right eye is pink and her left eye is blue with green lines in the hue of the pupil. She wears a little black dress with white patterns on it and white straps, on her feet she is wearing whit and black sandles that buckle on her ankles. Amanda's parents are Author and Moon Darkheart. Author, has brown hair and blue eyes, wears a blue plaid jacket, a grey shirt, and blue pants with black shoes. Moon, has white hair with pink ends and pink eyes, wearing a purple mini dress with long purple fingerless gloves, a dark blue mini skirt, dark blue knee high socks, and purple tennis shoes. Amanda even has an older brother names Jaden Darkheart. Jaden has brown hair as well and blue eyes, wearing a blue and teal striped shirt, blue jeans, and white jacket with blackends on the sleeves and at the bottem of the jacket, and grey shoes.

Amanda wakes up in a white night gown, she climbs out of her bed and runs to her parents room. She opens the door and jumps onto the bed yelling "Good Morning!". Moon sits up startled, "Amanda!", she then laughs while Author stirs in the bed next to her. "Okay, Sweety lets make breakfast for the boys.", Moon says with a smile. Amanda happily jumps off the bed and to the bathroom to wash up for the breakfast preperation with Moon getting out of the bed in her long silky pink night gown and following. They wash there hands and faces, after that they walk into the kitchen Moon puting her apron on and her hair back then puts Amanda's apron on and tied her hair back. "Okay, ready to make breakfast Amanda?", Moon asks her daughter. Amanda nods her head happily. They start makeing eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns. As they do Author and Jaden wake up to the smell of breakfast, both in plaid pajamas Author's being blue and Jaden's being grey.

"Well good morning sleepy heads", Moon says as they walk into the kitchen. "Good morning honey and sweetheart", Author says still wakeing up to Moon and Amanda, "Good morning Mom and Amanda", Jaden says drowzily. "Good morning!", Amanda shouts with a big grin on her face. "Oh, Amanda, get them their drinks" says Moon while putting the breaksfast on the four plates. Amanda does sotaking two at a time , being careful not to break the glasses, to the table and places them in their desgnated places on the table. They eat and then change into there normal attire (mentioned at the beginning).

Jaden goes out to meet the bus for school, Author, Moon, and Amanda, go to the "Toon House" to meet up with friends and do some work. Amanda is inside with the youngest people of the group but the wonders off and finds her Mother's pink emerald. Amanda gets an idea and wonders to herself, "Oh, what is it that mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow say on the show..?", she calls out, "Chaos Control!" and then she travels through a time warp she falls asleep during the trip since it takes energy to use chaos control. Once she arrives she appears in a flash of light in the "Toon House" in the past. To those in the "Toon House" living room she is curled up into a ball sleeping soundly.

A light brown haired male with deep purple eyes, wearing a black shirt, brown trench coat, brown slacks, and black with white striped shoes, lifts her off the floor and places her next to a younger but sleeping Jaden. "Wonder why she is here and who is she?", wonders to himself. Him and another boy, brown haired teenager with glasses, in the room start talking again. Amanda the sunddenly wakes up and runs around the house looking for her parents and gives everyone a hug. "Hi, Uncle Jacob!", Amanda shouts happily and hugs the teenage boy with glasses. "Umm...not evemn going to question it...", Jacob says twice. She runs to the Purple eyed male and says while hugging him, "Hi, Uncle Tristan!". Tristan hugs her back with a small smile and yet a confused look at the same time.

After a while she run around the house again and then a girl with pale golden hair walks in and shouts, "Hello!". Amanda replys back, "Hi!" then hugs her. The girl with the pale golden hair hugs back and then asks who Amanda. Amanda replys "I'm Amanda Author's daughter", then Leatus replys, "I'm Leatus, daughter of Hale", "Nice to meet you Leatus!", Amanda says then hug tackles her brother Jaden even though he is about her age in this time, and wake him up surpriseing him. Amanda says "Hi big brother!" just as she hugs him. Jaden had a shocked yet confused look when Amanda hug tackled him. Amanda after she was done she hugged tackles a girl with bright blond hair with red eyes, wearing a pink shirt, light blue skirt, and black boots. She wakes up since she was sleeping "Hi, Aunt Kain!" Amanda says as she hug tackles her. Kain was surorised but hugged back and Tristan stiffled a laugh. After all the hugs were past out she looked for her parnets but after she looked everywhere she was aloud to she came down the stairs back to the living room with a depressed look she then curled into a ball on the couch crying slightly. Everyone asked her what was wrong and then she says, "Mommy and Daddy aren't here...". Jaden was silent after hearing that snd he walked up the stairs to what Author calls the "Whiteroom" with Amanda following after Leatus hugged her to calm her down.

The room was white hence the name of it with a computer desk on both ends of the room both holding closed laptops, and papers and there is a machine across the room from the door. Jaden and Amanda go up to the machine called "Tertis" Jaden trys to reach the lock but its up too far, Amanda asks "How will you open it?" while standing by the door. Jaden doesnt reply but goes to get a computer chair from his fathers desk and rols it over to unlock it. "Like this.." He finally answers. Jaden then opens the door to the "Tertis" and Amanda climbs in and Jaden follows her in. Amanda spots a light in what looks like the cneter of the "Tertis" and touches it soon after the door closes on them and the machine disappear just before the others go up to check on them.

After some attempts to contact Moon and Author, Kain, Tristan, Leatus and Jacob discover that both of them left there cellphones in the "Whiteroom" in the desks. Tristan sighs. "Great they are unreachable..". After about 10 minutes the "Tertis" returns Jaden and Amanda climbing out Jaden, useing his powers, now a teen and Little AMande holding on to him tightly scared to death and in shcok from ride. After about 20- 30 minutes she wa scalm enough to move to the living room and thats where she stayed still wondering where her parnets where but happy that she is with friends and family so shes not lonely.


End file.
